


Engagement

by leelee2890 (leelee10289)



Series: Looking for a Hero [3]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sequel, part of larger series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee10289/pseuds/leelee2890
Summary: Marcus has got a big decision to make regarding his long time girlfriend, Reena. Part of my other story, Looking for a Hero.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Original Character(s), Marcus Moreno/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Looking for a Hero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190405





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Spanish speaker but the characters are, so I’m trying my hand at trying to write bilingual characters.
> 
> I’m using Google Translate and whatever I learned from 2 years of high school Spanish classes and 2 years of college Spanish classes.
> 
> So I deeply apologize for any errors concerning and would appreciate any corrections.

Marcus was twitching his fingers around while he walked through the jewelry store. He couldn't believe how expensive these tiny rocks could be. He made a pretty good sized salary, so he was not scrapped for cash, but these prices were still ridiculous.

"What can I get you, sir?" a store clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a ring," he awkwardly said.

"For what purpose?" the clerk asked.

"Uh... an engagement," he answered.

"What kind of a woman is she?"

"She's amazing. She's kind and funny and always one step ahead of me, I swear. She's working on a new program for the Heroics departments, and she just hasn't stopped. But she's not just a programmer, she's an amazing combat specialist too now," Marcus rambled on.

"Does she like flashy things? I doubt it," the clerk brought a ring box up, "I think this would suit her well."

The clerk opened up the ring box to show him a small silver ring with a small smooth pearl gem as the center with smaller diamonds around the outside.

"I think you're looking for something as unique as your future bride," the clerk smiled.

"That's perfect," Marcus nodded.

The clerk wrapped up the box and give it to the Heroic.

"Here," Marcus took out his checkbook , but the man closed it instead.

"I know who you are. Those glasses of yours aren't doing you any good to keep your identify a secret. I know who your girlfriend is. She saved my daughter's life about seven months ago from those werewolves. This is the only way I can think of for repaying that."

"I'm not using them to hide my identity. I kinda need them to see things up close," Marcus admitted, "But thank you. I appreciate this."

***

"Are you really gonna ask her, _hijo_?" Anita was hopefully as she watched her son fiddle with the ring box.

" _Realmente lo creo mamá. Creo que ella lo es para mí_ ," Marcus said. (I really think so mom. I think she is it for me.)

" _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Mi hijo. Te has convertido en un buen hombre y serás un buen marido_ ," Anita was more than a little proud of her son. (I'm really proud of you, my son. My boy. You have grown into a fine man, and you'll be a good husband.)

"Thanks, mom," he said sincerely.

He put the ring in his pocket and called his friends. He didn't want to wait anymore. He waited a month to ask Reena out. They had been dating for almost two years, and he wanted to ask her around the first year mark.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl got married a year ago. Tech-No and Lisa got married about five months ago. Red Lightning Fury and Crimson Legend were engaged. He couldn't image them two together, but Reena called them years ago. Blinding Fast was married to a woman named Tina. They had dated for a year before getting married.

Miracle Guy was still dating Abigail, but that relationship was on and off for several years. They were on shaky grounds at the moment. Invisi Girl was dating a man named Tomas while Vox was dating a man named Doug. Both of those relationships were doing pretty well. Crushing Low had met a new girl as well.

It seemed all his friends were getting into serious relationships if they weren't already. He knew it was time to make his relationship more than official. He wanted to make her his wife.

***

Reena got a call from Vox that she need a shower and to get dressed as soon as possible. She opened up her door to find a dress pinned to the top with a note from Red Lightning Fury.

She put the gray sundress on with beige sandals. Her bracelet was in place too.

She did her hair and makeup the way that Vox told her too. Vox aggressively insisted that she do her makeup this way when she called.

***

Reena parked her car at Anita Moreno's house a few minutes later.

She got out and went up to the door. Lately her and Marcus had been visiting his mother every few months for Sunday brunch. His mother made the best omelets. She knew why he preferred them every day.

She knocked on the door and Anita opened it up.

" _Hola querida_ ," Anita happily greeted. (Hello dear.)

"Hello Anita. Vox told me that you asked for me to come?" Reena asked.

"Yes, of course. Go out to the gazebo. My son will meet you soon. He has something he wants to show you," Anita smiled.

Reena made her way out the back door of Anita's home.

When she stepped out, a yellowish light lantern lit up and floated around her. She followed it out to the gazebo where white lights lit it up. It was absolutely beautiful.

It was getting dark outside. The sunset was almost over, and the stars were already shining above them.

Anita's flowers were almost glowing from the lit decor. She leaned over to see them.

"Reena," Marcus called out.

Reena turned around to him, and his heart was in his throat. She looked absolutely beautiful with the lights causing her to appear like she was glowing. She was wearing a gray dress similar to the one on their first date he realized. Vox really came through for him.

She noticed Marcus was in a light blue button down shirt that she had never seen before. He was wearing dress pants and had a blazer on. He was so handsome it took her breath away.

He walked over and took her hand.

"Marcus, what is this?"

He blushed before getting down on one knee.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't about to be engaged to her hero.

"Reena, will you marry me?"

Marcus felt like the silence that followed lasted an eternity.

"Yes," she gasped out.

"What?" he couldn't hear her.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Reena launched herself at him which knocked them both to the ground.

She grabbed his jacked and kissed him deeply.

Marcus's arms encircled around her waist and pulled her close.

"Woooh! Save that for the wedding night, guys," Miracle Guy teasingly scolded them.

Marcus and Reena looked up to see Miracle Guy floating above them.

"You couldn't have waited a few minutes," Marcus deadpanned.

"Nobody wanted to see more," Miracle pointed out, "Her dress is hiked up."

Reena blushed deeply and tugged her dress lower. She hopefully wasn't showing anyone her underwear, but she didn't even know they were out there.

Marcus quickly sat up and wrapped one arm around his new fiancée. He dug through his pants pocket and brought the ring box out.

"Will you be my wife?" he asked again, "I wanted to be sure it was you and not this ring."

"Of course, you idiot. I'd marry you even if we didn't have a ring at all," she hugged him.

He opened up the box and put the ring on her finger.

"The jeweler was the father of a girl you saved a few months ago. He said it was unique just like you," he explained.

"It's beautiful!" she felt tears well up.

Marcus pulled her into a hug, and the rest of their friends appeared out of the shadows. Anita turned on her back porch lights.

"¡ _Estoy muy orgullosa y feliz de tenerte como hija!_ " Anita ran out to the pair. (I'm so proud and happy to have you as a daughter!)

Reena looked to Marcus for a translation because she understood half of those words.

"She's very happy to have you as a daughter," he quickly explained because his mother had pulled her into a tight squeezing hug.

"I'm so happy to have you as a mother as well," Reena hugged the woman back.

"Now that the mushy stuff is over! Can we party now?" Red shouted.

"¡ _Tiempo de fiesta!_ " Anita shouted. (Time to party!)

Several lanterns appeared and dance music began to play.

Marcus pulled Reena to his side, and the pair began to sway back and forth.

Their friends and their partners joined them in dancing. Anita even had a male friend to dance with.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m building on a bigger storyline which will include the future children of the Heroics. All relationships (except for Sharkboy and Lavagirl, and Red Lighting Fury and Crimson Legend) are original and not canon.


End file.
